Let's Hit the Slopes! summer camp sequel
by misfitthree
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are finally counselors, but can they keep their relationship alive on the icy tundra or will they simply freeze up?
1. The Slopes

I was so excited to go back. I remembered from last year when I'd spent so much time at camp, but guess what? This year? I'M A COUNSILER!

I jumped into the cab after throwing my things into the bed of the truck. It was at least a three hour drive, but I couldn't be more excited. Sasuke actually had his own car do drive this year on account of Itachi actually letting him USE it. HAHA!! I hummed along to the radio for a while, and then shrieked when Pokerface by Lady Gaga came on. I blasted it from the radio and sang as loud as I could. Some teenage boys who were driving next to me were laughing, but winked when they saw me looking. I snorted and sped up to escape their gazes. I laughed as they stared after me dazed.

Suddenly my Sidekick buzzed in my pocket. I jumped then grabbed it and held it to my ear. "Hello??" I said loudly over my radio, which I quickly turned down. I grinned when I heard Sasuke, "Hey! What's up?" I said happily. Sasuke snickered on the other end, "I'm already here, where are you?" he said. I snorted, "Pfft! I'm going to arrive just on time." I said. He snorted as well, "Yea right!" he said, "I'm gonna get in some time on the slopes and you'll have to get signed in and introduce yourself right away!" I grunted and hung up on him. I was going to hear about that when I got there. I just laughed as I drove down the high-way. Did I mention I'm doing a winter camp this time? Yup, up at a ski lodge! I'm so excited!

Sasuke was there to meet me just like I'd expected. I smiled and threw my arms around him. He twirled me in a circle then said, "Geeze…you're heavier, I may drop you in the snow." I squealed and held on tighter causing him to go toppling down into a snowdrift with me. I laughed so hard I started to cry. He grunted, rolled his eyes, and kissed me on the cheek before going to help grab my stuff from the truck. "I already found out what room you're in, in the lodge. So follow me." He said. I smiled and grabbed my snowboard and other gear from the cab of the truck where I'd been. He led me up to a room and pushed the door open with his foot. I gazed out the window in awe. "YOU GOT ME A ROOM WITH A BALCONY!?!" I shrieked. He laughed, "I figured you'd like it." He said.

I jumped up and down wrapping my arms around his waist again, "Oh my gosh Sasuke!! I ADORE YOU!" I screamed. He gazed down on me, "More than before? Is that possible?" he said kiddingly. I smiled at him and propped my stuff against the wall. I gazed out the window and smiled as the snow began to softly fall onto the slopes. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "We need to get you signed in." I smiled and walked with him to the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm councilor Sakura Haruno." I said happily, "I'm here to sign in." The person who turned around was the last person I expected. "DEIDARA!? OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE STILL HERE!!!" I shrieked. The blonde blinked at me, "Oh! Hey Sakura!" he said. He gave me a one-armed hug over the counter then signed me in. " I assume you found your room?"

I blushed, "You heard the shrieking?" I asked giggling nervously. Deidara winked, " I won't tell anyone." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "C'mon Sakura, we've got an hour before you've gotta get started, let's go get some practice in on the slopes." He said softly. I smiled back at him, "Sure just give me a minute." I ran back to my room and pulled on a pair of cute skiing pants and my puffy coat, and boots. I grabbed my hat and pulled on my goggles over it. I grabbed my gloves and snowboard and then I went back on the counter. I jumped on Sasuke and knocked him over. "Um….sorry. But I've already got a girlfriend." He said stuttering. I smiled, "It's me silly." He blushed, "Oh….sorry." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door with me. We ran to the lift together and snagged a seat quickly. I leaned on his shoulder on the way up, "Excited to be a counselor?" I asked getting jittery. He smiled and tickled me, "You know I am." I smiled. Over the course of the next hour we went down the hill, fell on our butts, and freaked out when he figured out that we were almost late.

We stumbled into the lodge twenty minutes before we needed to be ready. We met with the other counselors and chatted for a bit. Finally the camp was getting started and we needed to introduce ourselves. I stepped up and said happily, "I'm Haruno, Sakura. Um…first year as a counselor, and I'm going to college next year!" then I stepped back. A guy about the same age as Sasuke and I winked at me from the front row. I blushed and stepped back. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist in a simple message meaning, 'Mine.' I smiled, but the guy just smirked. I looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes and then stepped up to introduce himself.

Once introductions were finished we were broken up into groups. I was with three girls, Suki, Yuei, and Kanami. And two boys Sora, and Seino. I smiled as they all walked up, I recognized Seino as the boy who'd winked at me earlier. "Ok guys, I'm new at this, but don't believe for a second that I'm gonna let you get away with anything." I said winking. "Ok, we're the first on the slopes today. So grab your boards and let's go." I said as I grabbed my own board. It was black, white, and pink and had an anime girl with her face half covered in bandages on half the board, the rest was covered in cherry blossoms.

We were at the slopes within fifteen minutes, and the girls were all squealing because it was there first time ACTUALLY snowboarding. You think they're excited? I couldn't tell. Either way, once we got started the guys were excited to. They'd discovered that if they girls fell that they could immediately jump up and help them. What does this equal? Hook-ups. I supposed I couldn't really blame them, I was the EXACT same way when I was at camp. All I wanted to do was visit with guys. I laughed just as the guy who'd winked at me earlier tapped me on the shoulder. "Oh hey." I said to him blinking. He smiled, "Wanna race me?" he said daringly. I smirked with a glint in my eye. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." I said pulling my pink beanie over my heard and adjusting my goggles. He smiled, "Neither do you." I smirked, "Hey guys!" I yelled ushering over the rest of the group, "I'm racing this guy, don't wander off." I smiled. The guys melted, the girl giggled and said 'ok'.

We both started off at the same time, "Ready. Set. GO!" I screamed and took off down the hill. He was right behind me, but I picked up speed easily. I was in the lead until I went over the top of a bump on the hill and then I was airborn, "AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed bloody murder. As soon as I landed a slowed down a bit because I had just about had a heart-attack. The boy was right behind me laughing his ass off. I glared then picked up speed. He was right next to me and smirked, "Why're you smirking?" I yelled at him. He nodded ahead of us and there was another bump on the hill!! "Ah crap!" I screamed as I went flying. As it turns out…I lost, but winnings not everything right?

He helped me up because I fell on my butt, and I thanked him while wiping snow off my pants. "Well, if it hadn't been for those little bumps on the hill you probably would've won." He said sympathetically. I rolled my eyes then said, "Yea you're probably right." I then grinned at him and said, "C'mon we've gotta get back to the rest of the group." I started trudging up the hill to the lift. He followed quickly, "So was that guy with black hair you're boyfriend?" he asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "Yea, he is. Has been for about two years now." I said curiously, "Why?" The boy shrugged, "Just wondering, that blonde dude at the front desk wouldn't shut up about some 'beautiful pink-haired girl who was at the camp two years ago.'" I blinked, "Deidara?" I asked. The kid shrugged, "Beats me, I don't know his name." I grinned, leave it to Deidara to gossip. I rolled my eyes, he was such a dork. Once we got to the top of the hill the rest of our group was there waiting for us. They smiled when we met them.

"Ok guys, it's about time for lunch so let's get back to the lodge!" they all followed me back to the lodge. I pulled my beanie off my head and shook out my hair before walking into the lodge. Sasuke smiled and waved me over to his table where he, Deidara, and some other counselors were sitting. I smiled and sat next to him, "So how's your group?" I said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, "They're ok. I little bit wired though. One of the younger ones reminds me of Naruto a bit TOO much." He said laughing. I smiled, "Yea, but since Naruto went to a different school we don't see him as much." I said sadly, "So that's a good thing, we should call him sometime." I said happily. Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy, "YOU call him, he'll ask me a million questions that I DON'T want to answer." He said snickering.

I stared at him, "You're such a horrible friend to him Sasuke." I said with mock seriousness. Just then Deidara interrupted our conversation, "So what have you guys been up to?" he asked takin g a sip of his drink. We looked at each other and said in unison, "Not much." He smiled and shook his head, "Seriously, you guys are like made for each other." He said laughing. I blushed and looked down, "Shut up Deidara…." Sasuke stared at me and shook his head, "Still so shy." He said. Just then the doors burst open and in walked a loud and abnoxious orange entity. "NARUTO!?!?"


	2. NARUTO?

A/N: I am finally updating!! I have been soooo busy it is not even funny, but hope you enjoy! :D

Sasuke and Sakura stared dumbfounded at the blonde, "Dobe, what the hell are you DOING here!?" Sasuke asked. Naruto waltz right into the dining hall and slung his arm around Sasuke, "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I'm a counselor! Haha!!" he said laughing joyously. Sakura twitched and shook her head, hiding her face in her hands. Deidara blinked and looked over at her from the counter, "Oi Pinky, you know him??" he asked confused. Sakura groaned, "I do not know him, I have never seen him, I WILL never know him...." she muttered in denial.

Deidara burst into laughter and jumped over the counter to go shake his hand, "I'm Deidara, nice to meet you. I assume you're Naruto?" he asked. Naruto grinned, "Yup!" Deidara smiled, "You weren't kidding when you said you'd be a bit late. Oh well....we've already got groups separated out, so you can assist Pinky over there." he said pointing to Sakura, "Deidara.....I will kill you in your sleep." she groaned. Naruto grinned, "Oh Sakura, you know you want to have me in your group." he said as he marched over and hugged her. All of the camp attendies were laughing and staring at them, "Naruto! Get off!" she said turning bright red.

"But...but why?" he asked pathetically; whimpering.

Sakura smacked him, "Why the hell do you think!?!" she snapped, "Because you're making a scene!" she growled. Naruto back up, eyes wide and held up his hands in surrender, "OK ok, I get it, you don't want to be seen with me." he said dramatically. Sakura sighed and shook her head again, "Naruto you're hopeless." she muttered. Naruto smirked, "And you love it." Sakura smacked him lightly and then everyone went back to eating dinner. Sasuke smacked him over the head as he went to go sit down by Sakura, "Wow...you guys got really close." Naruto said quietly. Sakura and Sasuke looked up and blinked, "What?" they both asked simultaneously. Naruto laughed, and his smile softed a bit, "Nothing, never mind." he said laughing.

About a half an hour later everyone had finished dinner and were going to there rooms to sleep. Sakura gave Naruto and Deidara a hug before heading to her room that she was going to share with Sasuke. Naruto smiled as he watched her walk off, "You guys are a lot closer from when I last saw you." he said smiling. Sasuke smiled, "Yea...we really are, we've grown really close in the last year." he said. Naruto laughed, "Have you guys decided what colleges you're going to apply to?" Sasuke smirked, "The same ones obviously." Naruto rolled his eyes, "I should've seen that coming." Sasuke laughed and gave his friend a one armed hug, "Yea, you should've well, let's get some sleep." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yea, I doubt you'll be getting any 'sleep' sense you're sharing a room with Sakura." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke smacked his friend and glared, "Yea right, you know that nothing is gonna happen." he muttered. Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Sounds like you WANT it to!" he said laughing as he ran to his room, "Night Teme!" he said. Sasuke twitched but then went to he and Sakura's room. He sat down on his bed and pulled off his jacket and shirt and his pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and some baggy socks. Sakura, not knowing he'd come back in, walked into the room in nothing but a towel brushing her hair. They both looked up at the exact same time, and both turned about fifteen shades of red. Sakura squeaked and backed up trying to get back into the bathroom and ended up tripping and falling onto her butt. Sasuke in turn rushed over to see if she was okay and tripped over the leg of a table in there room and landed on top of her, straddling her.

Sakura stared up at him and Sasuke stared down at her, swallowing nervously, "I am SO sorry!" he said. Sakura just stared at him and blushed a bit more. Sasuke leaned a bit closer to her and put his hand on her forehead, "Sakura? Are you in shock? Are you ok?" he asked concerned. Finally she shook her head and cleared it of the thoughts that had been there and blinked, "Yea...I'm sorry. I was spacing out and....I don't know..." she said quietly. Sasuke sat down on the floor beside her and she got up a little unsteadily and went to go grab some pajamas. She ended up with a baggy pair of plaid pajama bottoms Sasuke had lent her once, and a white t-shirt that was a bit too big for her. She brushed her teeth and then sleepily climbed into her bed after pulling her head phones over her ears and selecting a playlist on her iPod.

Sasuke on the other hand had a hard time falling asleep. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his mind and couldn't get it out. Eventually I gave up trying to get it out and pulled on a pair of old grey sweats and a t-shirt, and got out his iPod as well before attempting to sleep. Just as he was starting to fall asleep he Treo bleeped at him, he grabbed the thing groggily and read the text, it was from Naruto.

Naru: Heard lots of falling and squeaking....wth?

Sasuke replied instantly and their conversation went on for a while after that.

Sasu: Nothing happened, she just tripped and then I went to help her and I tripped too.

Naru: Uh-huh...tripped. Suuuuure

Sasu: Naruto...I am going to hurt you. NOTHING HAPPENED!!! Naru: But you WANT it too!! :P

Sasu:........I am going to poison your food tomorrow.

Naru: haha but you can't because I brought my own!! Bwahahaha

Sasu: =_='

Naru: And this is why we're best friends.

Sasu: So it seems....can I sleep now? Naru: haha yea, I'll talk to you in the morning 'Nite Teme!

Sasu: Night Dobe

So ended their conversation and Sasuke finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A/N: Well I actually just looked back at the previous chapter and saw that it was actually Lunch where I last left off....But I just wrote all this and don't wanna have to redo it. Hmm...Oh well, Glad I finally got a chance to update, sorry it it's short :S Review please!!


End file.
